


Sweet As Honey

by Author404



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Bad Pick-Up Lines, Hunting, M/M, Negan (Walking Dead) Is Smitten, Post-Terminus (Walking Dead), Pre-Alexandria Safe-Zone, alliance fic, bridal style carrying, i know weird tag, negan is cheesy but he's trying, pride and prejucide references, request, the saviors aren't a thing yet, theyre soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-24 03:49:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18563323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Author404/pseuds/Author404
Summary: Hunting goes pretty well.





	Sweet As Honey

**Author's Note:**

> Sierra, I hope this lives up to yall's expectations. This is currently the cutest and the dorkiest thing I've ever written. 
> 
> (I actually had to look up bad pick up lines XD)
> 
> Follow my Tumblr - @author-404

Negan grumbled and looked through the rifle’s sight again. The deer frolicked off behind the trees.

 

“It’s alright. Better luck next time” Rick’s voice came from behind him. Hunting actual things you couldn’t bludgeon to death was surprisingly hard. “Negan.”

 

“What?” Negan snapped, harshly. He didn’t mean to do that, to sound so mean. He lowered the gun. “I mean-”

 

“No it’s fine,” Rick stuck his hand out, obviously wanting the gun. “C’mon. Let’s go home.” Negan smiled and tilted his head. Rick was puzzled. “What?”

 

“Look at you, sticking your hand out. Do you want me to kiss it? Oh sorry  _ Miss Bennet _ .” He cackled. Negan tucked the gun into it’s sling on his back. Rick took his hand away and chuckled to himself. He started walking back the way they had came. 

 

Negan had encountered Rick’s group on the road maybe two weeks ago. They were starving, Rick had a kid. Two kids, actually. Negan and a few other friends were scraping by themselves. A lot of arguments and at least one fist fight later (he didn’t remember much of the fist fights), they decided to join groups. It was going well. 

 

He jogged up to Rick. “Hey, it was a joke-” 

 

Rick turned back and almost collided with Negan. “Woah!” Negan grabbed Rick’s shoulders before he toppled over. “Don’t fall, don’t fall.” He looked at anything that wasn’t in front of him. “Cause that would be bad.” Rick put his hands on Negan’s wrists and pushed his arms down. 

 

“Hey.” Serious now. Serious time. “Are you alright?” 

 

_ No.  _ “Yeah.”  _ No you’re not.  _ “Yeah, I’m fine, why?”  _ Rick is so pretty… We don’t have time for that shit right now!  _

 

“You just seem… off today.” Rick had been adjusting Negan’s posture with his hands all over him today. It was  _ very  _ distracting. 

 

“Really, I’m fine.” His voice was raw. “Just, I’m not really good with guns.”  _ That’s a lie.  _

 

“Negan, you did great, calm down.” 

 

Negan didn’t think. “Have you been covered in bees lately?” Rick looked bewildered. 

 

“What?” 

 

Negan shimmied closer and winked suggestively. “Cause you are  _ sweeter than honey!! _ ” Rick blinked at up him. Oh god.  _ Why did I do that?  _

 

He laughed. Rick Grimes actually laughed. And it was adorable. He nearly doubled over. “That- pant- that was the  _ dumbest  _ line anyone has ever said to me.”  _ I messed everything up.  _ “But-” His smile was small and woeful but it sure did make the world light up a lot more. “I appreciate it.” 

 

_ Did that just work? Of course it didn’t. But what if it had?  _ “I- I appreciate your face.” He licked his lips and gave Rick finger guns. The man shook his head and wrapped an arm around Negan’s shoulder. 

 

“C’mon, Negan.” He knocked their heads together softly. Aw. “Let’s go home.” 

 

They walked back through the woods until Negan stopped. “Honey-” Rick turned at the nickname. “Home is a person, and I’m already here.” He picked Rick up into his arms with no warning, bridal style. The man cried out then started to laugh again. Aww. 

 

“You’re such a dork.” Negan was high on Rick’s smile. He couldn’t get enough of it. Their faces weren’t very far away. 

 

“Hey, it worked, right?” The question was half rhetorical and half serious. Rick pulled Negan forward by his shirt with one hand. The other was holding onto Negan’s neck. 

 

“Of course it worked, dummy.” He pulled them into a kiss. Negan chuckled. When they seperated, he gently put Rick back on the ground. Rick twisted his hand to fit Negan’s. They walked back for real this time, together. As they got to the edge of the woods, Negan pressed a wet smooch to Rick’s cheek. He smiled again. He may have not hit that deer but Cupid sure had hit him.  

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks again, Sierra! 
> 
> request, comment, subscribe
> 
> (PS, I might do a multichapter Wild West au, would y'all be interested in that? I just gotta come up with an actual plot first)


End file.
